


dont build hope on something broken

by blue_dragonfly



Series: The Avengers Misadventures [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Original Work, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, BAMF SHIELD Agents, But he can, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Rewrite, Civil War Team Captain America, F/F, Gay, M/M, Major Original Character(s), No Smut, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Pre-Avengers (2012), Smart Steve, Sort Of, Steve Rogers Can Wield Mjolnir, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Has PTSD, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Steve Rogers-centric, Swearing, The Avengers Are Good Bros, because steve and tony are totally both bi, but i ship tony/steve, civil war isnt in this tho, fight me, funny steve, genius steve, he just doesnt, i didn't like some parts, i just love steve rogers, no one dies, steve also doesnt wield the hammer in this, technically no slash, the oc is a shield agent, there is no cival war, they talk it out like reasonable people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2020-06-09 22:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19485595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_dragonfly/pseuds/blue_dragonfly
Summary: Steve is struggling with adjusting to the 21st century. Nothing is the same. He just wants to go home where he doesn't need to worry about Facebook or the internet.Until Agent 8 shows up. She's angry with how Steve has been treated. No one is helping him get used to phones and tablets, so she assgins herself to the job even if Fury already hates her and she's only 23. It shouldn't be too hard, right?Wrong. Agent 'i will fight you and anyone else in this room' 8 and Steve 'I'm always fine' Rogers dont mix that well and suddenly Agent 8 is dealing with more than she signed up for. Oh well, at least Steve is pretty cool.(a.k.a. where someone actually helps Steve learn about the 21st century)(a.k.a. i make the avengers series how i want it)





	1. you're not invisible

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of the series: The Avengers Misadventures (a.k.a. what the avengers do when not fighting anything life threatening) (a.k.a. i make the avengers series how i want it)
> 
> \- Agent 8 (Gabby) is my OC so please don't use her. She is not an actual Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. She will also be in the other books of this series too.
> 
> \- I don't own the avengers (sadly). 
> 
> \- I do take recomendations for ideas for this series, just comment them down below.
> 
> \- Steve is my favourite so these stories will be steve centric at the most. I also don't bash any characters (other than the bad guys). There is some Fury bashing though, sorry.
> 
> \- Canon will differ in this series (Tony and Steve will be nicer to each other) and in this entire series. Steve also is smart(er). 
> 
> \- I ship Tony/Steve. It is a relationship in this book but it doesn't show up. Steve mentions that Tony is cute or something like that but thats it. The Avengers aren't a main part of this either. 
> 
> -This book will continue while I publish other books for this series. Each chapter, Steve will learn something new.
> 
> Thats it! Please enjoy this story. Any questions, just comment them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Deal:
> 
> Steve lives a lonely life. Sure, people come up to him and chat and he get invited to places but it's Captain America they want. They want the stories off Captain America's adventures and they want him to wear the costume 24/7 even though it is really ridulous. No one ever asks about Steve Rogers.
> 
> And, then he meets Gabby, a low class agent, on his way to lunch and things turn upside down. He stands up for her when Fury gets all mean to her and even sits with her. Then, she approaches him with a deal that could change his life.
> 
> All he has to do is accept.

“Dismissed.” 

Steve sighed and stood up from the chair, exiting the room before anyone talked to him. It seemed they only talked about specific topics to him, like as if they all had a meeting about what to say and do. The agents and staff had been cautious around him since he had woken up. Even Fury hasn’t been telling him everything. Steve wasn’t sure who he could trust and who he couldn’t. He just wanted to go to the ’40s. 

But he couldn’t. Steve was Captain America, heck, they even called him ‘Cap’ or ‘Captain Rogers’ or sometimes go as far as ‘Captain America’, but that was normally just Agent Coulson. He was their brave leader who had reappeared just for his country. But Steve had noticed that the country he was fighting for seventy years ago was much different now but still thought the same way. Now there were names for all of it- racism and sexism- and people still thought that was right. America really needed a good clean.

Steve had also remarked that in the two weeks he had been at S.H.I.E.L.D, that most people forgot that though World War ll was seventy years ago for them, it had only been two weeks mentally for him. The last thing he remembered was the icy water filling his throat and ice engulfing him slowly. Then he had woken up in that set-up hospital that was supposed to resemble a 1940’s recovery room but had anyone at S.H.I.E.L.D been alive then? 

Fury had introduced him to Agent Coulson, who made him tell stories of the war which usually resulted in a panic attack once Agent Coulson left, Agent Hill, who was nice and took him to a nice place for lunch every Friday but could never make it most Fridays, and Agent Romanoff, who spared with on Monday mornings and Thursdays before lunch. He sometimes bumped into Agent Barton, who trains him on how to use a bow and arrow after lunch on Tuesday. 

It was a nice routine but he soon realised he had no idea how to use phones and computers or connect to the ‘wifi’ or whatever it was called. Steve didn’t want to ask for lessons. S.H.I.E.L.D. had already given him a place to stay and ‘friends’, if you could call them that. But he guessed if you looked at all the things they haven’t done for him- actually showed him around New York, caught him up with the history, taught him how to use technology- there was a lot. But, being Steve, he didn’t want to ask for help. He was already a man out of time or a fish out of water, he didn’t want to be called dumb too. Plus this internet thing didn’t seem too hard to figure out.

______________________________________

A knife pierced through the wall right next to her head and she threw her hands up, “Woah, woah, woah. I thought this was just combat, not weapons,” She exclaimed, ripping the knife out of the wall, “Nice knife though, can I keep it?”

Agent Romanoff rolled her eyes, “You need to be prepared for anything Gabby, Hryda won’t just stay to combat because you don’t have a weapon. And no, that’s _my_ knife.”

Gabby scoffed, “I’m not a trainee, Nat. I completed my training two years ago. I understand how to do that. But this was just a warm-up, I wasn’t putting all my focus into it.”

“Well you should be or else I’ll ask Fury to rip you of your level 8 clearance.” Natasha threatened but Gabby was used to it.

“Please, I’d like to see you try. We both know I can just hack right back into the system, even with the firewalls up.” Gabby crossed her arms over her chest, not impressed with Natasha’s pathetic threat.

Natasha glared at Gabby, “Give me my knife back, I’m late for my spar with Clint.”

Gabby handed the knife back, “Tell Agent Barton I want him to teach me how to use a bow and arrow. Need more things to put on my resume or else Fury will put me back in training.” 

“ _Clint_ doesn’t want to teach you.” Natasha sneered.

“Why not!” Gabby whined, placing her safety vest on the rack. 

Natasha raised her eyebrow at her. Gabby groaned, “Okay, I know _why_. Is he still not over that?” 

“You replaced his arrows with glitter in his quiver before a mission so he had to throw glitter at the other guys.” Natasha states.

“It was a simple mission and he didn’t fail it!” Gabby defends herself, knowing that she lost anyway. 

Walking towards the door, Natasha grabs her jacket off the hook, “I’m going.” 

“Wait, what! I’m not done yet!” Gabby yells, dashing up to her.

Natasha opens the door and turns around to stare Gabby straight in the eye, “I am,” and she shuts the door behind her.

Gabby sighs and reaches for her jacket that had fallen on the floor at one stage. Though she was an agent and she could go up to level 8, people always treated her like crap. Agent Romanoff could barely tolerate her, Agent Barton doesn’t talk to her anymore since their last prank war (that Gabby won by the way), Agent Hill she sees when she gets assigned a mission but that's it, and Agent Coulson only says hi to her. Fury doesn’t even like her.

It’s not like she wasn’t good at anything. She was an excellent hacker, a good fighter and could use any gun given to her plus she was funny. All her missions are successful but being the youngest agent at S.H.I.E.L.D made people stay away from her. Gabby had gone through three years of training and had been doing missions for two years now but just because she was only 23, people acted like she was a child. Gabby just wanted to be respected.

Gabby had been one of the last to know Steve Rogers had been unfrozen and she immediately wanted to meet him. She had begged and pleaded to Fury to let her see him and even threatened to hack into the system and change Fury’s name to ‘Furry’. Fury seemed unharmed by it so Gabby was stuck to passing rooms, hoping he was in one. 

Opening the door and exiting the gym, Gabby began to walk down the hallway towards the cafeteria when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned her head to see who needed her and looked directly into baby blue eyes. It was Steve Rogers. Gabby took a step back and straightened her posture, she didn’t want to make a bad first impression.

“Excuse me, sorry. I was just wondering if you knew how to get to the lunch room form here.” Steve shyly asked.

Gabby’s eyes widened and she smiled, “Yeah I was just heading there, you can come with me.”

Steve grinned and stook a hand out, “I’m Steve. You’re…”

She took his hand in her smaller one and shook it, “Gabby,” She let go of his hand and gestured for him to follow her, “C’mon, it’s this way.”

The two strolled through the hallway, Gabby waving at anyone that passed, giving them a smug look. Gabby couldn’t help it, she was walking next _the_ Steve Rogers. It was like a dream but she made sure to act cool. He probably hated when people got all excited, Gabby had heard from someone that Agent Coulson was the one to bring Steve here. Gabby felt bad for him. She knew that sometimes Agent Coulson was a handful.

“So what do you do here Gabby?” Steve questioned after Gabby had smirked at yet another person that had walked past them. 

Gabby was suprised at the question. No one really asked her what she did, they guessed she was a trainee or a volunteer because of how young she looked. It was a blessing and a curse at the same time.”Oh, I, um, I’m an agent.” 

Steve wasn’t shocked but he didn’t expect that answer. Steve could tell that she wasn’t the most respected agent with the way she said it. “So, how old are you?” Steve thought out loud, then regreted it. You never ask women their age.

But, Gabby didn’t seem affected by it, “I’m twenty three. I started working at S.H.I.E.L.D when I was eighteen.”

Steve nodded along. She seemed young to Steve, not having the same mature feeling as Agent Romanoff or Agent Hill had. More a carefree attitude but Steve knew that if you worked here, you understood this was not a game. Before Steve could ask anything else, Gabby opened a large wooden door on the left, “It’s in here.”

Steve entered after Gabby and glanced around. Agents and staff sat at long tables, trays with food in front of them. They all were sitting on benches and the agents wore formal clothing and the staff with there proper uniforms. Gabby led him to the to the lunch line and the two grabbed a tray and helped themselves to the buffet. They were late so there was no one in line and that didn’t help with the stares.

“Captain.” 

Steve scooped some potatoes on his plate quickly then he twirled around and saw Director Fury standing in front of him, “Director Fury.”

Fury eyed his plate piled with food, “I saw you in the line so I thought you would want to sit with us,” Steve saw Agent Coulson and Agent Hill sitting on one end of the farthest table on the right. They gave him a glance and then returned to their conversation, such for being his friends.

In the corner of his eye, Steve caught Gabby sighing softly and slowly inching away from them. Steve easily made his decision. “Sorry sir, but I already planned to sit with Gabby today.”

Fury twisted his head to stare at Gabby who had moved forward at the mention of her name, “Agent 8, I thought I told you not to go snooping around looking for Captain Rogers. You will explain now why you went against my orders.” 

“Sir, I, uh, I wasn’t-” Gabby stuttered, flustered.

Fury glared at her with a cold look in his eyes that meant ‘you’re dead’ but Steve interrupted, “Actually, Director, I asked her to show me where the lunch room was since you hadn’t told me where it was.”

Fury did a little ‘hmph’ and warned, “We’re not done with this Agent 8.” before he left to go back to his spot. Steve remembered something that people did now after doing something cool and Steve thought what he just did was cool so he held his hand out and Gabby slapped it. He thinks it was called a ‘high five’. She beamed up at him and motioned for him to follow her to a table on the left, away from Fury and his crew. 

Once they had both sat down, Steve shovelled food into his mouth (as politely as he could, remind you). The food wasn’t top quality but when you had super soldier metabolism, food was food. Gabby ate reasonably sized spoonfuls and didn’t mind that he made a bit of a mess when he ate. The only other people who had seen him eat were Agent Coulson, who had brought his lunch to him for the past two weeks (and then requested a story) and Agent Hill if she took him out on Friday but even then Steve tried to control himself. Gabby just gave off this vibe that made you feel comfortable to be yourself. 

“Thanks for doing that back there, you didn’t have to,” Gabby said when Steve had eaten half of his plate already.

Steve then explained, “No one deserves to be treated like that. It just reminded me of when I was young and these older kids bullied me. Plus you’ve been kinder to me then Fury ever has in the last two weeks.”

Gabby smiled, “Still, let me do something for you,” Then, she lit up like a lightbulb, “Oh! Here,” She rummaged in her pocket and pulled out a phone, much like the S.H.I.E.L.D one they gave him but nicer, “put your number in and we can organize lunch one day and I’ll pay.”

“Um, I don’t have a phone.”

Gabby’s eyes almost fell out of her head, “What!? Didn’t S.H.I.E.L.D give you anything?”

Steve scratched the back of his neck, “Yeah but it’s full of bugs and I don’t trust it. I also don’t know how to use it.” 

“Well the bugs can be fixed, I’m a great hacker. I’ll get rid of them,” Gabby reassured Steve, then leaned in closer to him as if to share a secret, “S.H.I.E.L.D didn’t teach you how to use your phone?”

Steve shook his head and Gabby gave a stink eye over towards Fury, “Well, I’m going to assume Fury would want you to know so I’m going to teach you.” Gabby insisted, taking a bite of her carrots.

“Really?”

“Yeah! I can teach you hacking, history, facts, oh and cat pictures, memes, vines, movies, celebrities, technology and all the hot gossip,” Gabby babbled but Steve frowned.

“How can I repay you though?” 

Gabby stopped talking and shrugged. Steve then checked his watch and abruptly dropped his fork and knife, “Oh I’m late for my training with Clint!”

“Agent Barton? I thought Agent Romanoff was your trainer?” Gabby asked, tilting her head in confusion.

“Yeah but Clint offered to teach me archery too,” Steve responded.

Gabby gasped, “What! No fair,” She pouted and mumbled something but then she smirked, “Wait, for paying me back for teaching you about the 21st century, could you teach me how to use a bow and arrow. You know, just copy whatever Clint teaches you. We can do the technology lessons on Saturdays then the archery lessons on Sundays!”

Steve ponders about it for a second before agreeing, “Okay, that works.” 

“So, it’s a deal?” Gabby puts her hand, hoping Steve shakes it.

Steve grins and grips her hand, shaking it, “It’s a deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you guys liked this chapter. New chapters will be coming soon.
> 
> ANy questions, just comment them!


	2. you're not alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lesson #1: Don't have 1-1-1-1-1-1 as your phone password.
> 
> Steve a bit nervous for his first meeting with Gabby, what if she decided she didn't like him or what if this was all a prank? But then, Gabby introduces him to her friends and sisters and Steve relaxes. But, learning about how to use a phone isn't as easy as he thought and neither is teaching Gabby archery. Steve can see why Agent Barton didn't want to teach her.

Steve wandered around the hallways, not exactly sure where to go. Gabby had told him that her quarters were somewhere on level five, where the non-important but still really smart agents stayed. The layout was much different to level seven, where Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton stayed, and to level nine, where he was currently living. Though he had to say, his room wasn’t really impressive. Just the basic needs like a bed with a lamp and a closet with some clothes and a bathroom with a toilet, sink and shower. 

He tried not to notice all the little cameras that were in the hallway, the same ones that were in his room too, but it was hard. Someone right now could be watching him, tell Fury he was meeting with Gabby and with just the press of a button, he could be restricted from seeing Agent 8. Or she could get fired which was even worse. 

“Hey,” Steve turns his head to see Gabby exiting one of the rooms in the middle of the hallway. She sees Steve give the cameras one more glance, “Don’t worry about them. No one ever watches what happens because nothing happens on this level.” 

Steve lifts an eyebrow, how can an agent headquarters be boring? Before he could respond, Gabby is leading him down the hallway, knocking on a few doors, “Sorry if this is a little sudden but I told my friends and sisters that I met you and they really wanted to meet you too. I also thought they could help me teach you. Sorry, you probably don’t want a bunch of girls, and guys, fangirling over you.” 

He waved her off, “Don’t worry about it. I’d love to meet your friends. I didn’t know you had sisters though.” 

Gabby smiles, “Yeah, well, I was orphaned when I was really young and then I lived on the streets then Hydra happened and then I came here and that's when I found out I had three sisters. My mother and father though gave them to an orphanage so I was the only one not with them. But, it’s all good. I’ve had five years to hang with them and it’s been great.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry for what happened to you. I lived on the streets and in the orphanage too as a kid but I was never captured by Hydra. You’re probably stronger than me, mentally and physically,” Steve says, poking her arm. 

She rolled her eyes, “Yeah right, well I didn’t go through a war and then spend seventy years in ice so, I think you win this battle of who’s been through the most traumatic things.” 

Steve grinned, giving her a quick but affectionate hug. The six doors Gabby knocked on opened and out stepped four girls and two guys. They all greeted Gabby and then saw Steve and the girl with red hair and the guy with brown hair looked like they were going to faint when it clicked in their heads who he was. Steve just waved a bit at them. 

“Captain America?!” The guy with light blonde hair, which could be platinum blonde from far away, exclaims because the others look speechless. 

The guy with brown hair squeals very unmanly and the girl with dark brown almost black hair nudges him in the ribs. The girl with light blonde goes to hold back the one with red hair and Steve backs away from her. Then, he notices the last girl who seems older than all of them, including him, who has the same colour hair as Gabby, a light brown. She peers up at him and smiles, walking up to him and sticking her hand out. 

The guy with light blonde hair catches this and speaks up, “Woah, woah, woah. Rachel, that’s Steve Rogers, you know, Captain America, you can’t just-” 

Steve grabs Rachel’s hand and shakes it, smirking to himself. The girl with red hair bursts out laughing and the guy with light blonde hair blushes so hard that his face matches the red-haired girl’s hair. Gabby, who had been quiet through this whole thing, steps up, glaring at the rest, “Be nice to Steve, he’s human just like the rest of us. Now, introduce yourselves, age and name.” 

They grumble but soon, the guy with blonde hair says, “Jacob Anderson and I’m 23.” 

The guy with brown hair continues, “The name’s Leandro, but you can call me Leo,” He winks at Steve, “Oh, and I’m 23 as well.” 

Gabby leans over to Steve and whispers in his ear, “They’re half-brothers, they have the same mother. Don’t ask about their fathers.” 

He nods, understanding because his father wasn’t the best. His father was an alcoholic and though he never did it when he was sober, he hit both him and his mother until he was arrested and died in prison a few years later. Steve doesn’t like when people bring him so he says his father died in World War 1 and that usually shuts them up. 

“My name’s Matilda and I’m 22. Sorry for acting so weird, just your like a legend,” The red-haired girl says, getting nudged in the arm by the girl with dark brown hair, “I’ve been spending too much time with Agent Coulson.” 

Everyone laughs and soon Steve joins in, remembering when the two first met and Agent Coulson was all over him. Steve had quickly signed the vintage cards of himself and after that, Agent Coulson backed down a bit. 

The girl with dark brown hair went to talk when the girl with light blonde hair interrupted, “I’m Camila and I’m 25.” Steve gives her a half-smile, at least he wasn’t the only 25 year old at S.H.I.E.L.D. Even though the others were younger than him, he could tell they had less experience fighting than him and he could also tell Camila was near his level. 

“Lucy and I’m 25 as well,” The dark brown haired girl finally speaks. 

Rachel then talks, “You probably know that my name is Rachel from before but my age is 27, so we’re the same age.” 

Steve shakes his head, “Um, actually I’m only 25 so you’re older than me.” 

Everyone’s eyes widen, “What?” 

“But, but you wrote on your enlistment form you were born in 1918? You should be 27!” Jacob stutters out. 

Steve just chuckled, “Well I thought I had a better chance of getting in the army if I was 22 when I enlisted and not 20. And then five years later I got frozen and woke up here so I assume that without the years in the ice, I should be 25.” 

Rachel beams, “Well that clears things up. Guess I’ll just have to be the oldest one here forever.” 

Matilda laughs at that, “You’re the only mature one here.” 

Leo and Jacob and Gabby both shout out in protest but Lucy just rolls her eyes and shoves them back. Camila spots Steve gazing at them with longing and moves over to stand next to him, “I know you’ve been through a lot and this will properly sound weird coming from someone you just met but I know you never got that proper childhood or to just be a teenager. We’ll help you, Steve, even though Gabby is only teaching you tech stuff, we’re your friends and soon, we hope we can be your new family.” 

Camila slowly wraps her arms around Steve’s waist, unsure if this is comfortable for him but Steve lifts her up, squeezing her before letting her down. They both smile at each other. 

Gabby gasps, “Hey! I want a hug!” Then, suddenly Steve has Gabby hugging him and then the other four are rushing at him and then he finds himself in the middle of a group hug. He hugs back and Camila just smirked at the sight, her plan was working. 

They all let go and Gabby tells Steve that Jacob is Agent 54, Leo is Agent 17, Matilda is Agent 6, Rachel is Agent 28, Lucy is Agent 63 and Camila is Agent 19. Gabby leads everyone to the lounge on level five for all the agents that she had booked for this afternoon by hacking into the system. Rachel slapped Gabby on the back of the head when she heard about that, saying “If we want Fury to trust us, you can’t go around hacking everything.” 

She rubbed the back of her head and growled at her sister but didn’t say anything else. They all sit down on the many couches and Jacob pulls a bunch of small and large rectangular devices. He pointed to a small one, “This is an iPod, you can listen to whatever songs you like but I’m guessing we’ll talk about music another day.” 

Lucy reached over and grasped another small device, “This is a phone. I heard S.H.I.E.L.D gave you one but this one is much better. Later we can go figure out if you’re a Samsung or an Apple person but for now we will stick with an Apple one.” 

“Ew,” Matilda made a disgusted face, “We are not getting him a Samsung phone.” 

“Samsung phones are fine, Tilly,” Lucy responds with. 

Matilda huffs but picks up the smaller of the two large devices, “This thing is an iPad. It’s more for games or if you do, like, drawing or designing.” 

Steve looked closer at it, “How do you draw on it?” 

“Oh! It’s pretty simple. You can try out all these drawing apps, the ones that say ‘get’ and not the ones with prices, and then you just draw with a stylist or your finger.” She presses on one of the blue and white app called the ‘App Store’ and types in ‘drawing apps’. A bunch of options come up and she taps on the first one, types in a password and waits for it to load. 

Gabby shoves Matilda over and sits down, “Okay, while that loads, I’ll show you how to use a phone.” 

“Um, what about the computer?” Leo, who had been especially quiet, speaks up, holding the largest of the four in front of him. 

Rachel sighs, “Ok so the computer is used for typing like for writing or homework for school. You can also research things and play games on it too.” 

Then Gabby pushed the laptop away and brought the phone out, “You place your thumb or any of your fingers on the home button and it opens. These are all your apps. This one is Settings where you can change your wallpaper or change sounds or wifi, etc. If you select Touch ID or Password, you can make a six-digit number password so only you can open it, and us I guess..” 

He ponders for a bit before days, “2-1-0-3-2-0” 

“Does that mean something or…” She trails off, unsure about what to say. 

Steve nods, “Yeah, it’s my birth date.” 

“I thought you were born on the fourth of July?” Jacob speaks up, taking his eyes away from his own phone. 

Leo laughs, “I always forget that it wasn’t just me and Tilly that went through the Captain America phase.” 

Jake flusters and tries to tell Steve that never happened but Steve brushed it off, “Don’t worry, I bet everyone did from what Agent Coulson has been telling me. Anyway, during the enlistment, I thought they would choose me more if I seemed more American since I am an immigrant. It never really-” 

Someone gasps and everyone whips there head around to stare at Gabby, “You’re an Aries!” 

“A what?” Steve asks, “Is this some modern thing I don’t know about?” 

Jacob shoves his phone screen in his face, showing 12 names with animals next to them and dates, “These are the 12 zodiac signs. You are the 1st one, Aries because you’re born between March 21st and April 19th and that's when the constellation is in the sky. Each zodiac sign has different personality traits that show in the person that is born.” 

“Oh, so it's the zodiac sign constellations and every month they change and the one that is showing when you're born is the one who’s personality traits you have?” Steve continues, scrolling through the images of zodiac signs. 

Gabby nods, “Yep and you definitely fit Aries. Aries’s are leaders, independent, creative, and have a strong sense of justice but also have impulsive behaviour, are loud, stubborn and impatient.” 

Steve peers over the phone and asks, “What signs are you guys?” 

She goes to answer but Matilda bursts in, “I’m a Gemini since I was born on June 13. Gemini’s are adaptable, out-going but indecisive and, well, nosy.” 

Lucy laughs, “Fits you perfectly then.” 

“Shut up Lucy.” Matilda sneers. 

The other girl rolls her eyes and looks towards Steve, “I am a Scorpio, my birthday is October 31st, yes, Halloween. Scorpio’s are resourceful, focused, brave and secretive, jealous and violent. But not to you guys, just enemies.” 

Steve backs away a little and turns his attention to Rachel who started to speak, “My sign is also an Aries and my birthday is April 14th. You already know about us so next person can-.” 

“I’m a Pisces!” Camila blurts out, “My birthday is February 26th. Pisces’s are compassionate, kind, imaginative but idealistic, over-sensitive and pessimistic.” 

Jacob goes next, “My sign’s Virgo and my birthday’s August 19th. Virgo’s meticulous, intelligent but fussy, fastidious, and judgemental.” 

Leonardo sighs, “I’m a Leo,” Steve raises his eyebrow, “Yeah, I know. My birthday is June 28th so I fall in Leo territory. Leo’s are headstrong, energetic, loyal but also egoistic, arrogant and impatient.” 

Gabby is last, “My sign is Cancer. My birthday is July 2nd and Cancer’s are faithful, emotional, intuitive but pessimistic, moody and clingy. But we can be very angry when we want to, we have like the sweet side but the bitch side too.” 

Steve nods, “Okay. So what do I do with this then?” He holds up the phone. 

Gabby takes it and explains that the Messages app is where you add in other people’s numbers from their phones into the Contacts app and in the Messages app, you can text them, “So this is my number here and I named myself Gabby but you can change that whenever you want with the Edit button. Then in the green app, you add my number and then you can text me whatever.” 

He stared curiously at the keyboard, “I just press which letter or number I want?” 

“Yep!” Gabby smiles, “And once you’re done, you press send. Then you wait for me to reply.” 

Lucy speaks, “You can also call by pressing the little phone in the corner. You then put it to your ear and wait for the other person to pick up. You can then chat to them normally. If you need to put the volume higher or lower, you press the buttons on the side of the phone.” 

Steve nods and Gabby goes to show the next thing when Rachel shuts the phone down, “I think we all need a break.” 

They all groan but Steve is grateful, that was a lot of information to take in. Lucy stands up and walks over to a mini-fridge in the corner and pulls out three sodas, one water and four juice boxes, “Ok water for Rachel, Fanta for Camilia, Sprite for Jacob and Coke for me. Then an apple juice for Tilly, a tropical juice for Leo, an orange juice for Gabby and an apple juice for Steve because I don’t think you would like our sodas because they are really sweet.” 

“Thanks, apple juice is my favourite.” Steve smiles as he pokes the straw through the hole and takes a sip. It’s nice and cold, refreshing after all the information he got. 

As they drink their beverages, Gabby sprouts an idea, “I know what we can do after! Steve, you can teach me how to use a bow! If you’re up for it, of course.” 

He raises an eyebrow, “Is that a challenge?” 

She smirks, “I’m just saying, we were supposed to archery tomorrow so if this is too much for you, we can go back to-” 

“No!” Steve shouts, then lowers his voice, “I mean, I can teach you the first steps.” 

The rest grumble and Rachel speaks up, “Well, Lucy, Camila and I have to leave. But the others can stay.” 

Lucy and Camila get off the couch and say bye to Steve before exiting. Rachel waves them goodbye before following the other two. Leo waits until the door clicks closed and the footsteps gradually fade away then fist pumps into the air, “Finally! They’re gone! Well, let's go to the shooting range.” 

_____________________________________________ 

“Ok so aim at the target, pull back the arrow and… fire!” Steve yells as Gabby loosens her grip on the arrow, watching it fly across the room and strike the black ring on the target. 

She groans and throws the bow onto the floor. Matilda and Leo clap, trying to cheer her up but it doesn’t work. Jacob doesn’t even know why they try anymore. If Gabby doesn’t succeed on her first try, she will sulk for a week. That was mostly why Gabby never seemed to pick up new, unique hobbies. Steve, though, was not having it, being as stubborn as she was, and picks up the bow and puts it back in her hand. 

Gabby stares at it confused as Steve handed her another arrow, “Try again, this time I won’t rush you. Let go whenever you are ready.” 

Steve backs away from her and she takes a deep breath in. Releasing her grip on the arrow, she watched as the arrow soared across the room and landed right on the edge of the right inner circle. It wasn’t the centre but it was better than last time which meant she was improving. He patted her on the back and she smiled at him. 

“What’s next?” She asks, pulling another arrow out of the quiver on her back. 

He ponders for a second before speaking, “Well, as soon as you can hit the centre, we will work with your speed and then onto different shapes and moving targets. After that, we can put it into your fighting. Don’t rush though, we have time.” 

Gabby nods, “Any advice?” 

“Focus more on your actions and not the target.” Steve says and she gasps, “What inspiring words! I didn’t know you had it in you.” 

He slaps her on the head and the others start laughing from their spot on the floor. Steve glares at them and it quiets them down, though there is the occasional giggle. Gabby shoots another arrow at the target and its closer to the centre than before so she shoots another one and another and another but they all end up scattered around the target, not one of them hitting the bullseye. 

She groans and flops onto the floor and Steve sighs, “Maybe we should stop for today and we will continue tomorrow when your head is clear.” 

Leo nods and takes the bow and arrows away from Gabby, who looks like she is ready to smash them into a million pieces. Matilda agrees, “That sounds like a good plan. So tomorrow?” 

Steve shrugs, “Sure that’s fine.” 

Jacob looked up from his phone, “Do you have anyone to sit with at dinner? If you don’t, the whole gang is going out to this restaurant tonight and you can join us if you want. Here, I’ll send it to you.” 

After a few seconds of typing something into his phone, Steve felt his own phone buzz in his pocket, he pulled it out and put in his password. _2-1-0-3-2-0._ His phone opened and he tapped on the little green and white icon with a one in the corner telling him he got a message. He presses on it and it shows him his chats. One with Gabby and then a random number. He taps on it and reads the messages. 

**Hey! It’s Jacob. This is the address: Everforest Avenue 718. It’s a restaurant called Azure Owl.**

_Okay! Thanks, what time?_

**Is 6:30 good?**

_Yes. I’ll see you there at six-thirty._

**Great. See you there.**

Jacob grinned, “You’re already a pro at texting!” 

Matilda peers over Jacob’s shoulder to glance at the phone, “We may need to work on your slang though, your texting is very stiff. But we don’t need to worry about that now.” 

Before Steve could reply, Leo jumps up. He flings his phone out and frantically enters his password, “Now that Steve has a proper phone, we can add him to our group chats!” 

Standing up from where she was sitting on the floor, Gabby sighs, “You and your group chats.” 

Gasping, Leo replies, “How dare you! My group chats are the only thing that keeps this group alive!” 

Jacob rolls his eyes, “You just do it for the memes.” 

He huffs but doesn’t deny and Gabby and Matilda laugh at that. Steve, confused, stands around awkwardly, not sure what they’re talking about. Jacob notices and pats him on the back, “Don’t worry, in a few days you’ll understand all about memes.” 

“Oh shoot!” Matilda exclaims as she checks her watch, “We’re late for our next meeting!” 

Gabby groans and before Steve can react, he is being hugged by all four of them. Slowly, he relaxes in their touch and wraps his arms around them. They let go and Gabby smiles sadly, “Sorry for cutting this short Steve, but we have got to go. We’ll see you tonight!” 

Steve waves goodbye as the four exit the room. As soon as they’re gone, Steve wanders back to his own headquarters, replying the whole experience over in his head, and when the door opens, he collapses onto his bed, a smile on his face. It had only been two days and he already had seven new friends and plans for dinner. Maybe the future isn’t so bad. He frowns, rubbing his chin as he stares up at his empty closet. 

_Now he just had to figure out what to wear for tonight._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, i changed the deal a bit in this one but whatever. I also introduced new people, they will be helping Steve get used to the 21st century. Maybe it will be just one of them or all of them or in their two seperate groups (normally it's Lucy, Rachel, Camilia and Gabby, Matilda, Leo, and Jacob)
> 
> I'm sorry if this sucked bc i know I rambled on a bunch about random stuff. Also, I thought he was much more an Aries than a Cancer so I changed his birthday. Next chapter will be more about fitting in (like clothes).
> 
> Also, the groupchat thing will be a new book that will come out soon, i hope. The dinner won't be in the next chapter and the groupchat will only be small sections.
> 
> Any questions, just comment them!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos. I'll have another story for this series soon!
> 
> Also, leave ideas or recomendations for this series in the comments.


End file.
